Bryan Caraway vs. Johnny Bedford
Bryan Caraway was a very late replacement. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Caraway landed a counter left hook right away. He's still looking for it. Nice exchanges. 4:35. Bedford stuffed a double. Bedford ate an eyepoke coming in, they touched gloves continuing, 4:15. 4:00. Caraway's trying that left hook over the top over and over, they clinched and broke. 3:35. Bedford's throwing hard. Caraway teeped the body. 3:15. Caraway got the standing back, 3:00. Caraway dragged Bedford down. Both hooks. 2:35. "Wrist control." Caraway wants that choke. 2:15 left. Caraway keeps covering the mouth like McKenzie was last fight. 2:00. Caraway landed a few short rights. A short right elbow. Caraway got the body triangle. 1:35. "Up up up up up!" They stood and broke. Bedford looked at the clock, big deep breath. 1:15. Caraway landed a jab and a left and ate a left and a body kick. Bedford landed a big left. 1:00. Caraway landed a left. Bedford's throwing hard. He blocked a high kick. 35. Caraway landed a right uppercut. Bedford kneed the body. He landed a big right and another, Caraway smiled and shook his head. 15 as Caraway easily stuffed a single and then shot and got one himself into guard there. A left elbow, another. He passed to half-guard and held back a left elbow as the first round ended. 10-9 Caraway, very impressive. Does Bedford remind anyone else of a 135 pound Forrest Griffin or is it just me? The second round began. Bedford stuffed a single missing a knee. Caraway landed a light left uppercut. Caraway's right hand might be injured. 4:35. Caraway landed a light right uppercut. 4:15. Bedford landed a good right and kneed the body. 4:00. Bedford's swelling and bleeding around the right eye. Bedford landed a good leg kick. 3:35 as they clinched there. Break. Bedford landed a leg kick. A left to the body as well. 3:15. "Circle right! He wants a takedown!" 3:00. Bedford's definitely red around that eye. Caraway landed a right uppercut. 2:35. Caraway landed a left and another counter hook. Bedford stuffed a double. 2:15. Caraway shot and got a double to guard. Bedford landed a right elbow and another, another and another. 2:00. Caraway passed smoothly to side control, Bedford regained half-guard well there. Bedford said something. Caraway landed a right elbow. 1:35. Caraway landed a right. 1:15. Lefts and left elbows to the leg of Bedford. 1:00 with a right elbow from him and another, Caraway I mean. Two more right elbows there. 35. Caraway landed a right elbow. Side control, a few right elbows, scramble, a little upkick from Bedford, the second round ended. 10-9 Caraway. The third round began and they touched gloves, Caraway put his mouthpiece in lol. 4:35. Bedford landed a leg kick eating a body shot. 4:15. Caraway landed a right. He said he got eyepoked but kept going. Bedford winging. 4:00, damn lol. Bedford landed a nice left hook. 3:35. 3:15. Bedford stuffed a double and another, Caraway worked a single, Bedford hit a switch sprawling a single again, 3:00. Caraway turned the corner nicely to guard. He took the fight on six days' notice. Bedford tried a triangle turning for an armbar, Caraway escaped, 2:35. Back to guard. 2:15. Caraway passing over. Half-guard. 2:00. "Create a scramble Johnny, let's go!" Short rights to body from Caraway. "Everything you got!" 1:35 as Caraway landed a left. A right elbow to the body. Two rights. 1:15. A short left elbow. 1:00. "Come oooon!" A right elbow from Caraway to the body. He stepped over for a guillotine. 35. "Come on baby!" He pulleed guard with it. Bedford defended. Caraway turned to mount with it and got it. Very nice.